Legacy
by Sakura Usagi
Summary: The legacy of the gundam pilots lives on in their children and with them come their parents troubles
1. Default Chapter

Sakura Usagi Discalimer: This belongs to those wonderful people who own Gundam wing.not me. This story I for entertainment purposes only so I am making no money. A.N. As always please read and review.  
***  
  
There have been people throughout history that are different than the rest. Not better, not worse, Just different. They are graced sometimes with grace, or skill, beauty or other attributes. But they are there. All around us. They show the true fibre of personality. Good or bad. They are those who rise to the challenge, who refuse to sit down and wait their turn. They are the heroes of the story, as well as the villains. In the times of pain, and war, and hurt, They appear. They are always there waiting. Never shown what they truly can be until they have no alternative. Theirs is the future, And the past. The darkness and the light. They belong to a special line, a line of people who are more and less, better and worse. Theirs is a  
  
Legacy 


	2. Part One

9:27 p.m.  
Friday June ninth, A.C. 206  
L2  
Colony  
  
Maxwell household  
  
Duo Maxwell looked over his living room and smiled. There had been no more serious threats to peace since the tete a tete with maremaia ten years ago. He had a family now, a beautiful wife and four wonderful children. Life was good. He and Hilde had gotten married four years ago. They had lived together since before the last threat to peace. Of his four children Matthew- Matty- was the oldest. He was Duo's son in all things. He had the long sweeping, mane of chestnut hair and the slightly too big Violet eyes that might make him look slightly androgynous in the years to come. He was Duo's son in personality as well; he was constantly in trouble with school though he never did anything truly serious. Duo was actually dreading the day he hit puberty. Younger than Matty by seven minutes was Michael. He had Duo's long thick chestnut hair paired with Hilde's own deep blue eyes. He was the quietest of all the children; he had a lot of Hilde in him. However quiet for a Maxwell is not quiet for most people. Too say he was slightly less rambunceous than the other children would not be a lie, but the difference was just that. Slight. He did well in school and Duo could see him when he was older. Unlike Matty who had inherited all of his father's looks Michael would have a more rugged charm, but he was shy. And if that didn't make him more adorable than the other guys Duo didn't know what would. Younger than both of the boys by nine minutes was Jillian whom preferred to go by Jilly or Jill. She was like a smaller version of Hilde. Her long dark Blue-black hair was kept in a braid like Duo's and bangs did not hide her slightly too-big Blue eyes. Those eyes would be the death of him someday. She had Hilde's love of computers in her, and damned if she couldn't coax just about anything out of them. She did well in school, and though she was a Maxwell he had yet to get any complaints from her teachers. But there was time yet. Matty, Michael and Jillian were all born on July 16 of A.C. 197. Hilde had told him of her pregnancy shortly after he returned from the battle. They hadn't been married until June of A.C. 201. The next April their youngest child, Marilyn was born. Mari had her mother's long blue-black hair and Duo's amethyst eyes. She was now four where her older siblings were nine. She was smart as whip and that was not figurative. She could already read more than passingly well and had what Duo suspected was a photographic memory. She might have looked like a little angel but she already showed Duo's personality in spades. She was going to be the death of him.but not right now. At the moment the family was happily ensconced upon the couch watching a movie. Hilde sat on one corner of the couch. Michael was at the other end reading a book. Jillian was on the floor her arms wrapped around Hilde's legs. Matty was sprawled out on the floor propped up by his hands. Marilyn had fallen asleep in Hilde's lap and Duo was simply watching the scene happily from behind the couch. As the credits started rolling across the screen Duo started up. "Okay guys, time for bed." Michael closed his book and yawned wearily and Marilyn was still very happily asleep. Matty and Jill did not go quite as quietly. "Can't we stay up a little later dad?" Matty asked schooling his expression to sad puppy dogface. Jill added a "Please?" her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. "Not gonna work tonight you tow, c'mon time for bed." Both of them stood up, drooped over and started for the stairs, heads hanging low. They stopped long enough to give their other a hug and kiss goodnight before heading up the stairs. Duo walked around the front of the couch and gently picked up Mari. She shifted in her sleep and rolled over so that she was clutching Duo's shirt. He smiled softly and then headed up the stairs with his precious cargo. Mari and Jill shared a room as did Matty and Michael. Duo was going to have Heero and Wufei over later this summer to build an addition to the house so that each of the children could have their own rooms, A father's indulgence. He settled the girls into bed, closed the door and headed down to the boy's room. Michael was struggling to put Matty's hair into a braid as they did each night, it had loosed earlier that day and unless he wanted hair full of knots it would need to be re- braided. Duo gently took hi son's hair and deftly threaded it into a thick braid. Matty and Michael grinned a "Thanks dad" Before pouncing on him, knocking him to the floor. The three of them laughed, wrestled, tickled and were having a grand ole time until a cough alerted them to Hilde standing in the doorway. "Okay time for bed." Duo tossed both boys over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and dropped them in their beds. Once tucked in, their door was closed and Duo and Hilde retreated to their own room for the night.  
***  
  
Two voices speak in dark. The first is female, musical, lilting. The second, a man's voice, gruffer but just as musical. "Do they know?" "No." "Then it will happen." "Perhaps, we have seen but a path, their paths may diverge" "But still it shall begin" "Yes. It will, it is destiny, fate" "A divine will" "If that is the name you wish to bestow then yes, a divine will" "Can we not warn them? Can we not warn him?" "The divide is great, but perhaps.for there is still hope.  
  
*** Duo sat bolt upright in be, heart in his throat, blood pounding in his ears. It had seemed so real, so damned real. It had been a scene out of his past, and his worst nightmare, or one of them. Solo dying in his arms and then reaching out. His thick golden hair blowing and his golden eyes beseeching. He had seen himself waking to dawn's early light to find his children, all four of his children gone. Their doors still shut, but their beds unoccupied. The only testimony to the way they left, curtains blowing in an early morning breeze. Solo's voice echoing in his mind. Can you save them Duo? Can you save them from their fate? Duo shook his head and climbed out of the bed donning a pair of sweatpants. It might have just been a dream but he sure as hell was not going to sit here and then wake up in the morning only to find that four of his reasons for living were gone. He padded quietly down the hall and peeked into the girls' bedroom first. Both lay sleeping, looking for all, the world like tiny angels. Duo left the door half-open and then-guided by the translucent rays of the moon- checked in on the boys. Both were sleeping but an errant breeze blew in through the window, disturbed by his all too recent dream he quietly closed the window. Bolted it and then closed the curtains. He was barely away from the window when a crash and a scream carried in from the girls' bedroom. He ran, skidding down the floor and ran into a scene from any fathers' nightmare. Marilyn's bed was empty, the curtain swinging in the breeze and he could hear her screaming from outside the window. Another person, wearing a completely black ensemble was trying to drag Jillian out the window. She was putting up a decent fight, fighting like a cat, biting his hand and then screaming like a banshee. Duo knocked out the man holding his nine-year-old daughter with a swift right hook to the nose. He had no more extricated Jillian from his hold when another crash and the boys' startled responses alerted him to what was happening just a few feet away. He was loathe to leave Jillian alone, but Hilde appeared with a colt .45 held firmly in her grip and hell in her eyes. Jillian ran to her mother's side and Duo went like a bat out of hell to his son's sides. These men had been smarter, they had cloth up against the boys nostrils, Duo could almost smell the chloroform from there. Matty was already out the window, gone from sight but Michael was still half within the room. Duo grabbed his son around the middle trying vainly to pull him back inside. He would not would not, lose his children. He struggled with Michael but a blow from the back of his head effectively knocked him out. He could vaguely see Michael being dragged out the window and heard Jillian's scream followed by three rounds of the colt .45 being shot off followed by pounding footsteps into the bedroom and another five or six rounds of the gun being shot off. He saw everything through a haze as if it were happening in slow motion and he couldn't get up. He couldn't save his children. And the last thought that ran through his mind was the hauntingly eerie visage of Solo's voice calling out "Can you save them Duo? Can you save them from their fate?  
*** 


	3. Part Two

8:17 p.m.  
  
Friday June ninth, A.C. 206  
  
L1 Colony  
Krieger Mansion Ballroom  
  
Heero looked around the ballroom, here they were and another year had gone by almost without notice. He hadn't been forced to fight, fight like he had once done in a decade. A decade of peace, or as close as mankind would allow. Ten years during which, he and Relena had gotten married and become a family. Oh to be sure, they had been as close as two people in love could be. But you were never really a family, not really until there were more of you. There were more of them. Four to be exact. Two daughters. They were more than Heero deserved more than he should have ever been allowed to glimpse but they were his. Noriko, the elder of the two was seven years old, and very much her fathers' daughter. She liked her dark mahogany hair kept short, to about her shoulder blades so that it could be pulled back and kept out of her face. Her eyes, were that intense Prussian blue that Heero's eyes were. She didn't like dresses and even at seven she had decided that she was never ever going to become like her momma. Why? Well because her mother, much as she loved her, had to be nice to everybody. She had to always dress up fancy, and wear dresses- something the seven-year- old abhorred with a passion-and she wouldn't be able to carry a gun or get a leather jacket like her daddy. Was she ever Heero's daughter.  
The younger of the two was as much like Relena like Nori was like Heero. Hitomi, the precocious five-year-old had that velvety soft blond hair like Relena though her eyes were not her mothers summer-sky-blue but her fathers' intense Prussian. She liked dressing up, and when the girls had to go into work Relena always took her because, she- sad to say- did not act like her father. Which, was to say She didn't glare at the other politicians, but smiled adorably and sometimes she got to see Aunt Sally or Uncle Wufei and their children. Liao and Shian-Li. She smiled, and was as shy and adorable as some five-year-olds are. But that was not to say that she wasn't Heero's daughter. Oh ho ho! She had his backbone, and while she was usually as sweet and adorable as they came when she wanted something really wanted she was a tough customer. She like her older sister and Heero was developing a death glare.  
They like their mother were his salvation. Through him he was alive, to say father hood had mellowed him was true. He now loved as much as he had killed, cherished as he had fought. Heero Yuy was not a man who did things by half. It was all or nothing. This was his life now, extravagant parties, little girls in dresses, life, at its fullest. He would trade Peace for almost nothing on this earth, or in the colonies. Amongst the things that he would trade were the lives of his family, Relena. His two daughters, But even in this time of peace his instincts had not abraded fully. He was still Heero Yuy. Hero of two wars, Husband to one of the greatest politicians of their time. Sometimes he still got the gut feeling that something was horribly wrong, and it was seldom-if ever- wrong. As he turned away from his daughters to get them something to drink that icy-cold tendril of terror hit him. He spilled the glass he turned so quickly and when he did both girls were gone. Just a moment they had stood next to him, now they were nowhere in sight. They could have wandered off but he knew differently. Something he had not felt in years came back to him. That cold fulfilling, familiar darkness of being the perfect soldier. His eyes met Relena's across the room and her fright at seeing him in such a condition let her in on the secret. He didn't know where his little girls, his two little rays of light were. And it terrified him, though such emotions as fear were fueled to efficiency in his mission. To find them, chastise them if they had simply wandered off. Murder the cold-blooded bastards that had dared steal them away if not. He saw across the room Relena speak to a guard and suddenly the doors were blocked. Nobody was getting in or out of this room unless they were someone that the guards knew personally. Like Heero.  
They knew him personally because he went over the security rosters at every engagement that he, Relena and the girls attended. He had hired most of them for guards for himself or Relena at some point in time. Even knew some of them from the wars. They were all men that he trusted implicitly, he knew that they would do whatever was needed to find his daughters. Though most of the guests didn't realize it, security measures were being taken as they danced. The balcony doors which, had previously been open, were now closed. Everyone was being herded, trapped. Somewhere in the room was a rat, and Heero was determined to find them. Whatever the cost.  
  
11:15 a.m.  
June tenth A.C.206  
Earth: China  
Chang-Po household  
  
Wufei woke up late on the Saturdays. Not always, but after a big case he was liable to sleep in to what he considered an un-godly hour. Eleven o' clock. Usually he was up with the dawn. He liked to do his waking rituals with the dawning of the new day. At dawn everything, was fresh, and new, and alive. It was the grandest time of the day in his opinion; nothing was more beautiful than seeing the sunrise, spraying the earth with dozens of hues of red, gold, yellow, and orange. Nothing perhaps, but his wife of nine years, Sally, or their two children. He loved them, and as much as he loved them sometimes a father just needed a bit of time alone. Which was another good reason for being up at dawn.  
He and Sally had been blessed by two wonderful children. The older of the two was Shian-Li. Eight years old, with hair as fine as silk and black as onyx. She looked like a typical Chinese girl, the slightly slanted eyes, dark hair, and pale milky complexion but her eyes, ah they were her mother's eyes through and through. They were a sapphire that burned with the fire of her entire soul, with all the fire of her personality. It was that personality that had allowed her to even be introduced to the world. Shian-Li had been Wufei's first child but she had almost died at birth. Sally, after getting into a near fatal car accident had gone into labor early. She had been pregnant for only seven months. The baby had been delivered successfully but had been so tiny, for four weeks they had kept her at the hospital. After that time, she was brought home. Seven times in those four weeks her tiny heart had almost stopped. Seven times but.she had Wufei's strength of character and Sally's raw stubbornness and she had come home a healthy baby girl.  
Their second child was a little boy named Liao. His birth had not been nearly as dramatic as Shian-Li's. He had come into the world a healthy 7 lbs. 6 oz. Baby right on time. Where Shian-li was all fire and whirlwind Liao was quieter. He liked to read, and though he was only six he wanted to learn how to play Chess so that he could beat his father one-day. He too had that fine silky black hair, and unlike his sister he also had Wufei's somber brown eyes. He was a tranquil child, but a boy none the less, though he did not have quite so much energy as other boys his age because he practiced his karate.often. Wufei had both children learning. Both from their father and from lessons. He had once thought that he never wished to be married, but he had been young. And foolish. Meiran had shown him his foolishness though he had paid with it with her life. But she had shown no regret, and Wufei honored her memory. The dragon Clan had been destroyed many years ago, his family destroyed. But now, it was rebuilding. He sat down on the couch and idly flipped on the news to see what the weather would be like, his normally honey-gold face turned ashen and his throat worked convulsively as one thought ran through his mind screaming. no! Oh god NO!!  
  
*** "My name is Danielle Heng, and I'm here at the Chen-Li mall. I'm here because a heinous crime has been perpetrated; the two young children of former gundam pilot and preventer agent Wufei Chang and his wife, preventer Agent Sally Po-Chang have been kidnapped. As it seems, the children were playing on the indoor jungle gym you see just behind me. Mrs. Chang-Po had sat down with their purchases while the children played, and after several minutes when she tried to find her children they were gone. None of the four police officers in the mall saw anyone leading two struggling children from the mall, or saw anything out of the ordinary. Police are now on the scene and a statement is expected within the hour. Whether these disappearances are connected to the alleged kidnappings of Noriko and Hitomi Yuy, daughters of former gundam pilot and preventer agent Heero Yuy and vice foreign minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft-Yuy is yet to be confirmed. Also to be confirmed is whether these kidnappings may be involved with the abductions of Marilyn Maxwell, Michael Maxwell, and Matthew Maxwell. Children of former gundam pilot Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker-Maxwell. "  
  
Sally sat on a nearby bench, out of sight of the cameras and surrounded by police personnel. Though she was in shock, she could still hear the news reporter; she was no more than fifteen feet away at most. The mall which was usually very quiet was buzzing with police, reporters, camera crews and on lookers. Sally's mind was feebly trying to keep up with what she had just heard. "The alleged kidnappings of Noriko and Hitomi Yuy, daughters of former gundam Pilot and preventer agent Heero Yuy and vice foreign minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft-Yuy" "the abductions of Marilyn Maxwell, Michael Maxwell, and Matthew Maxwell. Children of former gundam pilot Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker-Maxwell. " Two of the most protective pairs of parents she knew also had children missing. Duo.and Heero, both had "alleged kidnappings" both were gundam pilots. It could just be a terrible, terrible coincidence but she doubted it. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Sally was frightened, no perhaps mindlessly terrified would be a better way to describe it. Though she wasn't mindless, instead she was trying to understand how this had happened? How was it that the two things she protected more than her own life were simply gone? Did it happen everyday? Did mothers go the mall leave their children alone for a minute or two only to realize that they were gone? Or was it her, was she a bad mother, how could she have not realized that her children were gone? Her children! Sally wanted to scream or cry, and vaguely she registered that if she became hysterical the police would give her a tranquilizer and she wouldn't be able to think.  
Then another thought, what was Wufei going to say? He treasured the children, anyone would give a second chance at love and she had gone and.lost them. She shuddered but waved off a police officer that asked her what was wrong. As if it weren't completely obvious, she could hear a sarcastic voice on her head. "Oh nothing's wrong officer my two children who are as dear to me as life itself are missing, but I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere, maybe I left them in car" even in her head the voice seemed to drip with an undisguised venom. Things had happened over the last decade. There had been no true threat to the peace that Relena idealized because people like her husband, and Sally, and Wufei had nipped anything that might someday resemble a threat in the bud. They refused to let their children grow up in a world like their own, a world full of war, and death, and famine. Of hatred, a place where your best friends died in your arms and your family was killed before you could remember them. Wufei had almost started forest fires before, not real ones. But fires of vengeance and justice, in those times Sally had held him back. She had tempered him with resistance, but this time it had gone too far. Her children, and Duo's and Heero's, Heero's for god's sakes had been taken. This time the fires would ravage the world and no fire firemen would race to putout the burn. Eden was burning but Sally didn't give a damn, someone had taken her children. They had invoked the wrath of three of the most dangerous men alive but they all paled in comparison to what a woman was capable of.  
Men could be evil, yes. They could be cruel, and spiteful, hateful and demeaning. But nobody, nobody was a connoisseur of pain if it wasn't a woman. Men preferred to use violence to solve their problems for the most part, but it was women who could draw out pain in a cold thick line like you wouldn't believe. And they could do it without ever laying a finger on you. Sally knew subconsciously that this was a woman's work, an evil, dark soulless woman, to try and harm a child for the parent's sins, but a woman none the less. Behind every manipulating man, there is a malicious woman.  
And this one was smart, but she didn't know what she had gotten herself  
into, and Sally intended to show her just how dark a woman's soul could  
become when the people she cared about most were on the line. 


	4. Part Three

4:15 p.m.  
June tenth, A.C. 206  
L3 Colony  
Barton-Winner household  
  
Quatre grew still with shock as the information rolled across the screen. Abducted. Duo's children had been taken out of their own beds, from their own home. Only Jillian was safe, and Duo refused to let her out of either his or Hilde's sight. Heero's little girls gone as well. Both of them, taken from right behind him at a political gathering. Wufei's children, both gone. Taken from the mall. Police couldn't decide whether or not the abductions were connected but Quatre knew. He had known something was wrong the moment he had woken last night, panting for breath. Heero had turned off his emotions, retreated to that place where nothing hurt. Where he was blank and all that existed was the mission. It had Duo's overwhelming grief, Hilde's pain. It had shaken him out of sleep and though he hadn't been able to place it last night, he could d so now, ever so easily.  
Before he even realized it, he was away from the television screen and dashing up the stairs, in a madman's rush to get to his daughter. His little miracle. His and Trowa's darling daughter. He stood in the doorway, eyes brimming with relief. There sat Cassandra, Trowa at her side, reading a book. Trowa's dark penetrating gaze looked up when he heard someone in the doorway. One look and he was up and across the room. Quatre shook in his arms and Cassandra concerned ran over to her father and hugged one of his legs. Cassandra was now three years old and a little bundle of joy. She had Quatre's exuberance for life as well as his rich golden hair. Trowa's genes were evident as well, her dark green eyes were the same shade as the man she called papa and her hair though as sunny and golden as Quatre's curled and tumbled about her like tiny waves. "Daddy are you okay?" Cassandra was different from other children, she had his gift. His empathy, she knew he was hurting, but he threw up his mental shields to lock out his grief. No need for her to feel that. He nodded once hugged Trowa like a desperate man. He needed him right now, because he was about to tell him what had happened, though not within earshot of Cassie. Holding her parents' hands they walked down to the living room where she continued to try and read the simple starter book that she and Trowa had been looking at. Once out of earshot but still where they could see her Trowa looked at Quatre.  
"What is it?" The words were murmured so softly that Quatre could barely hear them, even though Trowa's forehead was rested against his. "It was on the news, Trowa.someone.someone has taken.abducted children." At Trowa's confused silence Quatre spoke softly. "Heero's girls, Duo's.all but Jill and both of Wufei's children. All gone..I thought." Trowa interpreted Quatre's leave off.  
"You thought they had Cassie." "Yes" It was a tortured whisper  
"You know I would never let anyone-" "Would Heero? Or Wufei? For Allah's sake would Duo? I was afraid that I'd not find her, but you.you dead and cooling" Quatre's body shuddered once more and Trowa tried vainly to protect the smaller man with his body.  
"I'll not leave you Quatre, not now, not ever. You go, I go." Quatre stood up straighter, sharing a soft intimate kiss with Trowa. "How is it, you always know what to say?" Trowa's eyes twinkled softly but within them were a sorrow so deep Quatre would have wept if not for the shields he held so tightly around himself. He knew what Trowa was thinking. "I'm going to call them, we should all be together, we can't lose any more of them.and I know you want to help Duo, and Heero and Wufei hunt down the bastards that did this."  
*** Quatre had called up Duo and Hilde first, it seemed like a scene from a nightmare. Duo had answered the vid phone and simply the look on his face was utterly devastating. It could have been Heero ten years ago, the way his eyes looked. They were filled with a cold fire, a ferocity, but they were dead. Dull. In the background he could see Hilde sitting on the couch Jill asleep in her lap. Duo looked haggard, and worn thin. But then he looked sort of like he had during the war. There was a fire behind those eyes that had said he would get his children back no matter the cost, and before Quatre had said a word to lend his-and Trowa's-aid Duo spoke. "Hey Quat. We're heading out to Wufei's later today.strength in numbers eh? Listen Heero and Relena are meeting up with us there. Call 'fei and see if you can come. I know that you and Trowa will help. And not to bad mouth you or anything, but we need Trowa. He'll make these bastards don't get away. " Quatre nodded once, he understood exactly what Duo meant.  
Quatre was the pacifier of the group. He was deadly when it was called for. But he would let Trowa go after those bastards this time. This was not war, where strategy-Quatre's forte- this would be murder. They were going to hunt them down and kill whoever thought that they could take their children and escape unscathed. As he hung clicked the phone off a terrible thought struck him. Nobody had come for Cassie, at least not yet, and Duo, Heero and Wufei's children were gone. But what about Zechs. He didn't like watching the news, only watched the evening news and the kidnappings had escaped it last night. In a panic he called up the blonde hoping against hope that they didn't have the children. That Anwen and Van were fine. But a cold pit in his stomach was surely telling him different. 


End file.
